<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chains by OriginalDreamer06</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29566851">Chains</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OriginalDreamer06/pseuds/OriginalDreamer06'>OriginalDreamer06</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Eraqus and Xehanort are like late twenties, Eraqus meets Terra and Aqua, I gave master odin a wife, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, POV First Person, Sad, Sad Ending, Young Aqua, Young Terra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:08:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29566851</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OriginalDreamer06/pseuds/OriginalDreamer06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>His chains are strong. They hold all his light. Sadly, I broke free.</p><p>"Xehanort, please!"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aqua &amp; Eraqus &amp; Terra (Kingdom Hearts), Eraqus &amp; Xehanort (Kingdom Hearts), Eraqus/Xehanort (Kingdom Hearts)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Chains</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Xehanort, please!”<br/>
Chains.<br/>
“Xehanort!”<br/>
He’s pulling them tighter.<br/>
“Please!”<br/>
His hand. Intertwined with my own.<br/>
“Please.”<br/>
His voice. A quiet hush.<br/>
“You don’t understand what you’re doing, Xehanort.”<br/>
I don’t know what <em>I’m doing?!</em> How could he say such a thing?!<br/>
“I understand perfectly well what I’m doing,” I rip away from him. “<em>And</em> what I’m capable of.” I turn from him with a glare and continue on down the tinted white stairs of his new golden castle. </p><p>The Master told him to watch over this castle in a world known as The Land of Departure. Master Odin said it would be a great fit for him. He’s supposed to train the new generation of young Keyblade wielders. They gave him a few weeks to get settled in before they give him the kids he’s supposed to train. <br/>
I still can’t believe someone like Eraqus would turn his back on his homeworld, his friends, and escape to some forgotten world. Escape the fact that he’s forgotten about our friends who died with hopes of being what Eraqus has become. </p><p><br/>
Selfish.</p><p><br/>
Eraqus, of course, followed me down the steps of the castle in a rush to catch up.<br/>
“Xehanort! Please, listen!” He called for me, <em>again</em>.</p><p>I could feel his chains grow tighter around my chest. Around my heart. He’s trying so hard.<br/>
“No!” I snapped at him. “<em>You</em> listen, Eraqus!” He stopped about a foot any from me. His breath was heavy and his hand was placed on his chest where his heart was and his eyebrows were furrowed with a softness in his eyes.</p><p>“I’m not meant to stay here, with you, to train some other generation! I meant to be out there, exploring and discovering new things, Eraqus!” I yelled at him, flaying my hands everywhere as I spoke. His face dropped from concern and sorrow to a slight tone of anger once I finished.</p><p>“What’s so wrong with being with me?”</p><p>“What?” I asked, confused as my anger began to fall.</p><p>“You said that you're not <em>meant</em> to be here with me. Why? Is being with the man, who told you he loved you, so terrible?”<br/>
His face turned from begging to anger and sorrow. I never meant to hurt him. I just meant that I...</p><p>“Eraqus…”</p><p>“This was our dream, Xehanort.” He sighed and hugged himself. “Our dream to become masters <em>together</em> and run off to another world so we could be <em>together</em>. Just you and me.” He looked down to his metal shoes.</p><p>“There would be no overpowering Masters and needy historians to tell me to find someone else to keep my bloodline alive. To not be happy.” He looked back up at me with that begging look he always had any time I didn’t agree with his foolishness.</p><p>“It could just be you and me and the two beautiful children that need someone to give them a reason to keep going. They need parents, and I need you. We could provide that for them while you and me stay together, Xehanort. What’s so wrong about all of that?” Eraqus gestured his arm towards the golden castle behind him making me look in that direction. </p><p>This world was truly beautiful. There’s not a single doubt in my mind about that fact. It wasn’t as packed as Scala Ad Caelum and had a beautiful mountain view as well and the fresh smell of fresh humid air.</p><p> <br/>
I sighed and looked back to the black-haired man in front of me. I chuckled slightly, remembering a time warmer and brighter than this.</p><p>“I remember when we were just boys. When we were sixteen and we first met each other. You were so bubbly and full of so much light that I could just feel it radiating off of you.” Eraqus raised an eyebrow at my off-topic statement. “I felt something that day. Something I could never explain. But… the day you openly told me your feelings was the day I fingered out what that feeling was.”</p><p>I walked closer to Eraqus to grab a hold of his hands. He didn’t look me in the eyes, instead opting for our hands. “I love you, Eraqus. So much. And you know that.” I leaned forward, closed my eyes, and rested my forehead against his own. “I really want to stay here, with you, trust me. But… I don’t belong in that life. I belong out there, exploring different worlds.”</p><p>“And that brings us back to you leaving me.” His voice was in a quiet whine as I could tell he was pouting like a child, which made me chuckle.</p><p>“Just because I’m leaving doesn’t mean I won’t ever see you again.” I raised one of my hands to cup his cheek while I pressed my lips to his forehead in a soft kiss.</p><p>“I’ll be back, Eraqus. I will never leave you for good. I know I will never get rid of you that easily.” I jokingly commented, making Eraqus giggle like we were still young children. “You wish.” Eraqus hit me right back with his own comment, making us both laugh.</p><p>It was warm and welcoming. But the fact that he still held his chains firm never left. I knew that. I knew that he didn’t know the impact of these chains. And he never will.</p><p><br/>
“Eraqus!” A third voice called from behind Eraqus. We both turned to face this third voice-still holding onto each other-to find Master Odin and Master Frigg standing side by side with two younger children.</p><p> <br/>
Master Frigg was holding a little girl on the side of her hip, while she held a little boy's hand with her own. <br/>
The little girl had ocean blue hair with striking blue eyes to match and seemed younger than the boy. Said little boy had dirt brown messy hair with bright blue eyes similar to the girl.</p><p>I looked back to Eraqus to see how his face absolutely lit up at the sight of the two children. I smiled and released his hand from mine, taking a small step back as well. Eraqus’s head quickly snapped towards me as he realized what was happening and his face fell.</p><p>“Xehanort…” His tone was only a quiet whisper. I smiled at him and glanced behind him to see our two masters walking down the steps of the castle and making their way over to us.</p><p>“Eraqus,” At the sound of his name, he turned to look at the masters.</p><p>“We would like you to meet Terra,” Master Odin introduced the little boy as Master Frigg gently pushed said little boy closer to Eraqus, and let go of his hand. “And Aqua.” As Master Odin introduced the next child Master Frigg began to place the little bluentte onto the ground. </p><p>When Master Frigg straightened up she spoke to us. “They will be your new students.” We all looked down to the two younger children, they both stared at their feet nervously. <br/>
“Xehanort,” I looked up at Master Odin once he mentioned my name. “You never told us you were staying here.”</p><p>“I’m not. I just wanted to say goodbye to Eraqus before I started my journey.” I informed them as Eraqus faced me again.</p><p>“Well, I sure hope you’re not done saying goodbye.” Eraqus had a slight tone of teasing in his voice as he popped a hip and crossed his arms over his chest. I chuckled at his unique form of sass and followed his actions.</p><p>“What’d mean? I already said ‘goodbye’. What else do I need to do?” Once I spoke he looked down to the ground and mumbled something softly that didn’t quite catch my earshot. He sighed and walked up to me. He gave me one of his signature smiles and stood on his toes to give me a sweet kiss on my cheek. </p><p>“Enjoy your journey, Xeha. I… hope you find what you’re looking for.” His voice seemed to slightly crack a little, but not enough that some other person would notice it but I’m not some other person. I can tell when Eraqus is lying, and this is one of those moments. </p><p>Something’s hurting his heart. It’s making him feel a strong emotion of sorrow. It’s making them tighter. </p><p>His chains. He’ll let me go but his chains around his heart won’t, <em>can’t</em>. </p><p>I gave him a weak smile. A <em>fake</em> smile. “I will.”</p><p>And with those final parting words, I left. Summoning my Keyblade, followed by my armour and left the world Eraqus has been charged to watch over. <br/>
He likes to keep his chains of light wrapped around my heart, to keep it safe. It stopped working some time ago. I went too far, too deep, into the darkness. Into a place where he can’t reach me. </p><p><br/>
His protection chains can’t reach me. </p><p>My heart has been corrupted. If I knew that he was my one and only light all those years ago I wouldn’t have left him alone for both of us to suffer. <br/>
Eraqus, I’m sorry, I’ve left and gone too far.<br/>
Forgive me...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>XEHANORT WHY MUST YOU LEAVE HIM!!!!<br/>this ship hurts me at times.</p><p>Hope you enjoyed it!<br/>follow me on Insta: _OriginalDreamer06</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>